wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/07/19 - 2010/07/25
Monday Monday was spent with Wolf working on things, and Aer-May on her own things. Tueday Same. Wednesday See above. Thursday See above the above. Friday Aer-May spent the day working on the cloaking system, and Wolf spent the day organizing things in the Navy. ---- As Aer-May was writing, Viv walked up to her. "Hey. Anything I can get you?" she asked, leaning on the desk Aer-May was sitting at. Aer-May dropped the pen she was writing with on the desk and sat back in her chair, sighing. "They aren't going to like this, Viv." she said. Viv grew a puzzled look. "Who isn't going to like what?" she questioned. Aer-May leaned towards the laptop on the desk and moved the screen towards Viv, and then sat back again. Viv looked in with interest. After reading over what was on the screen, she leaned back and sighed. "Are you sure there's no way to--" "There's no way to change it. It's just gonna be like that." Aer-May quickly replied. Viv nodded. "Well, if they don't like it...too bad. It shouldn't cause any serious problems, should it?" Aer-May gently shook her head "no". "Anyway." she said, getting up. "I'm off." "Alright." Viv replied. "Well, I'll tell Jack." she went on, and then paused. "You gonna talk to Wolf?" Aer-May shrugged, already at the doorway of Jack's office. "If he's around." Viv nodded, and subtly waved goodbye. Aer-May walked out, and soon left in her SUV. Later on, after Viv informed Jack of the news about the cloak, Jack decided that a CDC meeting should be held. He told the Supreme Chancellor, who then asked the appropriate people that a CDC meeting be held immediately. Saturday The deck chief's booming voice echoed throughout the hanger deck as pilots scrambled for their fighters and bombers. The alarm rang through the ship as officers and Stormtroopers raced to their stations. The fighters were all set, online and loaded. The deck chief moved to the middle of 2 long lines of ships, both bombers and fighters. By this time, everyone had gotten to their ships. He raised his hands, and the strike craft elevated a few feet above the floor. He waved his arms back, and then lowered them. The ships zoomed out of the hanger, and the chief turned with the middle of the line, watching them. He grinned once the last one was out, and then chuckled. A few hanger crew members jogged over to him. "Nice response time, huh?" one of them said with a smile. The deck chief nodded. "Good job, guys." he said, walking off. "I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat." Just as the second-in-command checked off the pilots, he looked up and grinned. "Looks like we're done." he said, though spoke too soon. A pilot ran in to the hanger. "Ready!" he shouted. The deck officer dropped his head into his clipboard. "Oh, f***. We were so close to getting it right." he sighed. ---- 32 A-22s, and 15 AS-25s flew away from the space station the Dauntless was docked with. "15 seconds. Good job, red flight." was heard from the leader. "Now break back and lets do the station pass." The fighters and bombers split up, and rejoined, heading for the station, where they passed around it, and headed back for the Dauntless' hanger. "Land, and we'll do it again. 5 more times, guys." Sunday Things continued, for the most part, as normal. Aer-May had spent the day preparing for the upcoming CDC Meeting. The Dauntless, and Victorious were stationed at Yulair. Category:List of Weeks